Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal, an information processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Printing from a mobile terminal to a printer is attracting attention. There is provided a technique of locally printing to a printer near a mobile terminal using the OS of the mobile terminal or an application provided by a printer vendor. Such mobile terminal has begun to incorporate short distance communication (for example, Wi-Fi Direct®, Bluetooth®, or NFC). The mobile terminal is connected to a corresponding apparatus via the incorporated short distance communication and exchanges data with the apparatus. The mobile terminal and printer can be peer-to-peer-connected by the short distance communication.
On the other hand, there has been developed a technique of specifying the position of an apparatus, measuring a position, and measuring a distance by using a technique (for example, BLE (Bluetooth® Low Energy)) capable of performing long distance communication with low energy among the short distance communication techniques. For example, when a transmitter broadcasts information including apparatus information over BLE, and a receiver receives this signal within a region, it is possible to specify the transmitter and measure the positional relationship. Such transmission of information will be referred to as notification transmission hereinafter and the signal will be referred to as a notification signal hereinafter. There has been developed a peer-to-peer connection technique of using the short distance communication techniques including the LE (Low Energy) mode. iBeacon® is the mechanism of a position information service. Using this mechanism makes it possible to provide a service of sending store sale information by, for example, installing a transmitter in a store and detecting the signal by the mobile terminal of a customer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-236255 discloses an informing control technique of informing the user of the distance between terminals and an orientation by using wireless communication and the generator and receiver of an ultrasonic signal of each terminal. Printing from a mobile terminal to a nearby printer is increasing. In addition, there has been developed a close proximity communication technique between a terminal and a printer.
However, in a conventional print system, or card authentication printing in which when a user who has issued a print job is authenticated with a card in a printer as an issue destination, a printed material is output, if short distance notification transmission is applied, the signal region overlaps that of a nearby printer, and it is thus necessary to select a printer to be used by a mobile terminal, thereby increasing the number of selection operations in authentication or the like, as compared with card authentication printing or the like. Furthermore, since the number of actions is small and a printer use operation is hardly known among users, a problem that the standby time of printing is prolonged arises.